Additive manufacturing technologies create physical objects from three-dimensional (3D) data, typically by providing, curing, or fusing material in a layer-by-layer manner. Additive manufacturing technologies include but are not limited to extrusion based 3D printing, stereolithography, laser sintering, multi-jet modeling, binder-on-powder 3D printing, laminated object manufacturing, and other technologies. Many of these technologies are often used to make objects (parts) from only a single material or from a few materials to provide single-functional parts, which may limit the usefulness of such parts.